Wrong road a twilight fanfic
by XxBarrelracerxX
Summary: Bella’s involved with girl’s who are the schools druggies. Suddenly she's thrown into a program at Dr. Cullen's hospital. Can edward keep her in it? All human! Full summary inside!


The wrong road

Chapter one

**Bella's involved with girl's who are the schools druggies. They stay with her because Bella gives them her homework and other things. Bella cant leave them because the groups leader threatens to beat her up and expose her secret. But will things all change when Bella meets Edward, the shy cute boy in the counseling office change things? All human! First story! **

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I don't need help. At least, that's what I keep telling myself. So how dose a girl with all A.P. classes end up in the counseling's new program? Well its really not that hard.

It really was Melina's fault. I was in her little group along with Megan and Olivia. We were considered her followers, the school druggies, burn outs. Well they were, but im not. I only hang out with them because I have to. Anyways Melina was the one that got me into trouble. We were sitting outside behind the bleachers during lunch. They normally just do drugs back there with other kids while I eat. I get the food from who ever brought food from home that day.

"Bella why do you waste your time eating? This stuff is so much better." Megan handed me the lunch she brought. A cheese sandwich, chips, and a apple juice.

"I rather not ruin my body." I answered.

"Ha!" Melina laughed harshly from the other side. "Isn't taking those sleeping pills like drugs?"

"No, I need them to sleep." I said quietly. _How did she know? I didn't tell anyone I bought those pills!_

"Well," She smiled. "Here hold this for me then. I know you wont take them and I need it for our last class." She handed me a bag of strange looking candy's. They had cute little imprints on them. And they were all different colors.

"When do you-" I looked up but they were gone. _Great! Alone again! Did anyone see her give me those candies? _I looked around. No one seemed to notice. I got up and walked inside. No use sitting here alone.

"Isabelle Cullen!" One of the lunch mom's ran up to me.

_Shit! She saw that didn't she? Calm down Bell's, just explain that you found them. _

"Yes?" I squeaked.

"What are those?" She pointed to the bag sticking out of my pocket.

_Great, there sticking out!_

"Um, candy." I lied. Im a bad liar. My face gets all red and I start mumbling. Its so obvious when I lie. "I uh, see I found them… No I um…"

She grabbed my arm. "Come with me."

I sighed. Busted. I couldn't give away Melina, I needed them. No I didn't need them, but I had secrets to keep, secrets that my "friends" knew. The lunch mom dragged me to the counseling office.

"Sit." She pointed to a chair. I sat, my face red and my eyes stung. Tears threatened to fall. _Keep blinking. _

I couldn't hear what she was saying, the chairs were on the other side of the glass. But I saw the lady, Mrs. Potter, shaking her head. It made me kind of sad because Ive been in here a lot. Mrs. Potter was extremely nice and I hate to upset her. _Ugh! Why do I always mess things up?! Now she's going to hate me to. Great job fucking things up Bella, great job! _My thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. Potter.

"Bella? Honey, who gave you those pills?"

"No one." I lied, she could tell.

"Sweetie, did you take any of them?"

"No!" I relaxed, she believed me.

"Bella, please just tell us who gave them to you." She tried again.

"It was me. I found them." My voice was shaky.

Mrs. Potter sighed and went to the desk. I stared at the peeling blue plastic on the chairs. I wanted to tell her, really I did. But I also didn't want a black eye. I couldn't tell who she was talking to on the phone, but I was betting it was my counselor. It was.

"Sweetie, Mr. Shaw is waiting in his room. Maybe you would feel comfortable talking to him in private?" She smiled. I gave a small and nodded. She held out her hand and I dropped the baggie in it.

"Why hello Bella!" Mr. Shaw smiled as a walked in.

"Look, I didn't get them from anyone." I said flatly.

He sighed. "Bella, I had a couple kids state they say Melina give them to you. Is that true?"

"No." I felt my face go hot.

"Bella, why wont you tell? Your not going to be a tattle tale if you do." He smiled.

_He was worried that I thought Id be a tattle tale?! _

"This isn't first grade, I don't care about that." I let my last thought slip out.

"Look Isabella." Mr. Shaw didn't smile. I cringed because he used my full name. "If you don't admit you got the pills from someone you could get into more trouble. They police would suspect that you did have them. Bella, were going to put you in our new program here. You and other kids that have…trouble… will have daily 2 hour sessions. The group will be transported to a Rehab center to talk during the last twp periods of school."

_But! Rehab is for, for, for whacko's! Im not crazy! I don't need help! I don't!_

"Bella?" He said calmly.

"No, no, no! Im not crazy!"

"Bella no one said your crazy, this is very common."

"A _rehab_ center?!" I yelled.

"Its in the hospital in town, its not bad at all." Mr. Shaw smiled again.

And that's how I ended up here, at Sacred Heart Hospital. **(AN: I have no idea what the hospital in forks was called. I don't even think it had a name, so I made one up. If it dose have a name please let me know!)**

**I know it's so short! Im sorry! I really cant think anymore, its late so yah. Im also looking for a good peer editor!!**

**Please review! **


End file.
